dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyro Clear
Gyro Clear is (ジャイロ クリアー , jairo kuriaa), commonly called Gyro, is Cyborg and member of dreaded Red Ribbon Army. After encountering Miria and Cili he joined to Time Patrol, in one condition to Supreme Kai of Time; He could fight Android 17 in time-line where Trunks was slain by Androids. Appearance At first, Gyro looks like normal person, with dark navy hair, red eyes and pale skin. He also has X-shaped scar on his left cheek. He usually wears clothing with R-R logo on them. Personality While on missions, Gyro has shown to be cold and ruthless person, willing to do anything to get job done. While off-duty, he keeps his distance to people and usually just goes somewhere to lay around and looking into sky. Gyro's personality did not change after Cyborg Modifications, demonstrating his strong will. While they were first enemies, Gyro nowadays considers Cili as his rival and gets along with Miria and Ziro as well. Gyro has deep grudge towards Lapis, also known as Android 17, from death of Dr. Gero. History Abilities & Powers While human, Gyro was expert marksman and martial artist, and Cyborg Modifications made by Dr. Gero's computer have not changed this. While his power level cannot be measured with Scouter, Gyro states that his power level would be 5.000.000. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Gyro is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'Ki Sense: '''Gyro is able to sense Ki. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: Gyro is able fire simple, yellow ki-blasts. *'''Dragon Fist-Martial Arts: Gyro has practiced Dragon Fist-school Martial Arts, and is really proved himself lethal foe. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Bomber Flash Bomber]:''' Gyro is able to fire several energy bolts in gatling-gun fashion from his fingertips. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave '''Full-Power Energy Wave]: Gyro can fire energy wave from her hands. *'Destructo Disk : '''Gyro is able to use Destructo Disk, and create two of them at time. He uses this technique often before developing his new technique; 'Dead End' . ** '''Side Bridge' : Variation of Destructo Disk, which after being thrown returns back towards sender. *'Galick Beam' : Black / Red version of Vegeta's Galic Gun Technique. *'Dead End' : Gyro's most powerful attack; Gyro gathers energy to form large Energy Ball, which he then tosses at target. Gyro can use his Galic Beam to boost it when needed. *'Energy Drain': By grabbing his enemy from head, Gyro drains energy from them. He can use this to increase duration of Kaio-ken. **'Drain Field': Gyro deploys Barrier which absorbs Energy from Ki-blasts. *'Android Barrier:' Gyro is able to deploy Energy Barrier to block almost all energy attacks. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Transformation Overdrive As Gyro possesses both ability to absorb Ki and Infinite Energy, he can store additional energy to reserves and unleash it to enter Kaio-ken kind of state where he shroud himself with Crimson Aura. While in this state both his speed and power drastically increase, but using too much power can overload him and cause the form end without warning, leaving him open for attacks. Equipment Sword : Gyro has sword she uses often while training with Cili. Survival Knife : Gyro used to have knife he used in Melee Combat, but it was snapped half by Cili. Prototype Laser : Gyro used to use small laser pistol to kill his foes before he could shoot Ki-Blasts. Gallery AgentClear.png|Gyro's outfit during his time as a human. GyroOutfit2.png|Gyro's outfit when he encountered Miria and Cili. GyroOutfit1.png|Gyro's Outfit as a Time Patrol member. GyroKienzan.png|Gyro forming Destructo-Disk. Gyro3.png GyroFull.png|Gyro's Armor 5 years after joining Time Patrol. GyroFDestructo.png|Gyro forming Destructo Disk. GyroKaioken.png|Gyro using "Overdrive". GyroBombCharge.png|Gyro charging his energy... GyroBomberXL.png|...Before throwing Dead End! GyroFlashBomber.png|Gyro using''' Flash Bomber.' Gyrof2.png|Gyro Clear GyroGalick1.png|'Galick Beam...' GyroGalick2.png|'...Fire!''' GyroVs17.png|Gyro facing off target of his anger; Android #17. Trivia * Gyro's name cointunues color-based names of Red Ribbon Army, being called Clear (Transparent). Gyro in other hand is machinery piece, which refers his cyborg-modifications. * Much like Vegeta uses Goku's original name when talking to him, Gyro calls #17 and #18 in their original names, Lapis & Lazuli. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Earth Resident Category:Android Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Main Characters Category:Time Patroller Category:Former Villain Category:Dragonball Infinity